


sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat

by urwelcome_forthis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis
Summary: Kara was in so much fucking trouble.Like, more trouble than she had ever been in before, in her entire life.1.	She had blown her powers.2.	She hadn’t told Lena she had blown her powers.3.	Lena was getting home today and there was no hiding she had blown her powers because for the first time, in her entire little Kryptonian life, she had a sunburn.Rao, Lena was going to really, and truly, and absolutely, kill her.ORprompt fic from anon on tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 504





	sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt from anon: 
> 
> Hmm hello, if you’re still up for prompts : how about Kara blowing out her powers and getting her fist sunburn and Lena helping her through it
> 
> find me on tumblr @urwelcomeforthis

Kara was in so much fucking trouble. 

Like, more trouble than she had ever been in before, in her entire _life_. 

> 1\. She had blown her powers.  
>  2\. She hadn’t told Lena she had blown her powers.  
>  3\. Lena was getting home today and there was no hiding she had blown her powers because for the first time, in her entire little Kryptonian life, she had a _sunburn_.  
> 

Rao, Lena was going to really, and truly, and absolutely, _kill_ her.

And not in a fun way.

It was going to be painful and slow and since she was basically human right now Lena wouldn’t even need to make any Kryptonite, she could do it with like, one of their kitchen knives.

And she doesn’t know what to do beyond just sitting on the couch, waiting for Lena to get home. 

Maybe she’ll get her powers back when she hears Lena’s keys in the door, an adrenaline spike when she feared for her life usually did the trick, and if she has ever really feared for her life, it’s right now, when her wife was about to walk in the door from a two week long tour of her foreign subsidiaries. 

A two week-long tour during which Kara had blown her powers in a stupid fight and almost maybe died and definitely did _not_ tell her wife who was absolutely going to string her upside down from the balcony. 

And it’s not like Kara would even be able to fight it. 

She can barely move, her skin is an ugly deep red, and it feels so stretched out and _sticky_ on her clothes and she hates that when she’s powerless that damn sun is apparently her biggest enemy. 

If her stupid unhelpful sister had told her what to do for a sunburn, she maybe wouldn’t be in this situation, but Alex had just laughed at her and told her to “deal with the consequences of your actions, dumbass.” 

And well, now she was. 

She tensed as she heard the keys enter the lock on the door, watching with her normal human vision as the handle turned and Lena stepped in, bags in hand. 

She stayed quiet as Lena set those bags down and kicked her heels off, before turning to fully look at Kara, arms crossed against her chest. 

“Heyyyyy baby.” Kara called with a smile that turned into a grimace as the skin in her cheeks and around her lips stretched.  
“Don’t you ‘Hey Baby’ me Supergirl.” Lena started, her voice low and dangerous. Kara winced. 

Lena stalked towards her; arms unmoving from their place across her chest, as she slowly took in Kara’s statuesque figure on the couch. 

“Alex called me. Which is odd, since I could have sworn I married the younger, dumber, Danvers sister. Help me to remember, did I marry Alex?” Lena growled and Kara, if she was physically able, would have shrunk into the couch cushions and disappeared. 

“Uh no you married me, not Alex.” She said hoping her goofy smile at the memory of their wedding would help the situation, but Lena’s rapidly darkening eyes told her differently. 

“Well, I would expect, that the person who would call me when they blew out their powers being a goddamn idiot would be my wife, who I married, and not her older sister, days after the fact, when she realized her younger sister hadn’t bothered to inform me, her _wife_.” Lena hissed the last word and if Kara could fly away right now, she absolutely would. 

(Actually, she wouldn’t. She had done that once in a fight and Lena had threatened to ‘clip her wings’ if she ever did it again. And she’s not a bird, she knows that, but Lena seemed way too serious to have been joking.)

“Baby I’m so sorry. I just knew how important this trip was, and like I didn’t actually almost die, Alex is just exaggerating because she thinks it’s funny to get me in trouble! I knew if I told you I blew my powers out you would cancel the rest of the tours you had, and they were important, and you needed to do them.” She looked up at Lena, hopeful that her apology had taken, but when Lena’s only response was to lift a single eyebrow and make a “tsk” sound she knew she had to double down. 

“Plus, like I’m kind of really paying for it now. I have a _sunburn_ Lena! A _sunburn_. The sun has turned on me! I can’t have you turning on me too.” She added in a pout for good measure, hoping against hope that she was pathetic enough to get Lena to stop being so mad at her (even if the eyebrow thing was devastatingly sexy.) 

“And how did you get a sunburn this severe, Kara?” Lena’s eyebrow stayed in place and Kara knew she had been found out. 

“Um. Definitely not trying to jump start my healing and tanning on the balcony for a few hours. Definitely not that way.” 

She watched as Lena’s eye twitched, a hand coming to pinch the skin of her nose between her eyes. 

“How many times have we been to the beach or the park? How many times have you watched me lather myself in sunscreen and wear hats and work so hard to keep this very thing from happening to myself, Kara?” Lena asked as she turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen. 

Kara shifted in her seat and watched as Lena opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of what looked like green goop. 

“I know. But I’ve never had one of these before, I really didn’t think it would happen.” She said, watching suspiciously as Lena brought the bottle of green goop over and sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her. 

“Shirt off, Danvers.” Is all Lena says and Kara feels like if Lena is at least talking to her, she should comply with whatever weird request is thrown her way. 

Taking the shirt off is _painful_ and tugs and stretches her skin in a lot of different ways, and it kind of sticks to her back which is gross and uncomfortable. When it falls to the floor, she hears Lena gasp and looks up. 

“What?” She asked, taking in Lena’s worried features. 

“You’re blistering. Oh, Kara. I’m still so incredibly pissed at you – but this is, this is bad. We need to get some of this on you, and maybe some lotion too. Have you taken any pain killers?” Lena began squirting some of the green goop in her hands and moved to sit next to Kara on the couch. 

“No. Alex wouldn’t tell me what to do for a sunburn.” She hissed when the first of the goop hit her skin – it was really fucking cold – but after a moment of Lena’s careful application it was actually helping the pain to recede. 

“I’ll find some Motrin for you after we get this on your back and shoulders. And a nice loose light shirt, ok?” 

Kara just nodded, taking in the relief the cold goop was giving her gratefully, afraid to say anything stupid that would further upset the peace that had settled (momentarily) between she and Lena. 

Lena worked her shoulders for a long while, taking more and more of the goop (Aloe, apparently according to the bottle), and applying it judiciously to Kara’s blistered and burnt body. 

“I don’t actually think you’re an idiot an shouldn’t have called you one, but you should have called me, Kara.” Lena broke the silence between them as she rubbed Aloe into the small of Kara’s blistered back. “There is nothing in my life more important to me than your health and safety. I should have been informed at the very least.” 

Kara heard the disappointment and hurt in Lena’s voice and hung her head. 

“I know. I know I should have. I just hate how often you have to rush down to the DEO not knowing if I’m alive or whatever. It happens way too much and this time it was kind of my fault and I wanted you to have a few weeks where it didn’t happen.” 

When Lena didn’t respond Kara pressed on, decided honesty was the best policy. 

“Also, I didn’t want to get yelled at for how I acted during that fight. I was half selfless and half selfish, but it turns out I really was all selfish because I upset you.”

Lena snapped the cap on the Aloe closed and turned Kara slowly on the couch to face her. 

“Never again, Kara. I mean it. I don’t care what I am doing. You never don’t call me about something like this ever again.” 

Lena’s green eyes were soft, and Kara nodded once. 

“I swear, never again.” 

Lena looked at Kara hard for a few seconds before finally clearing her throat. 

“And next time you blow out your powers, you put sunscreen on. No arguments.” 

Kara chuckled and sighed. 

“Yeah this really sucks. How do you guys deal with this all the time? I finally get why you don’t like the beach.” 

Lena snorted as she stood to put the Aloe back in the fridge and fetch some lotion. 

“I don’t dislike the beach it’s just not as fun for me as it is for you. But I would never complain about the view.” Lena smirked as her eyes traveled up Kara’s beet red chest and Kara, if she could have, would have blushed. 

“Well we can go somewhere else for our next vacation and I promise I’ll still find my way into a swimsuit,” 

Lena snorted. 

“You do that. Now, I’m going to get some more lotion and a shirt and then you are taking some pain killers and getting some rest.” 

Kara nodded and leaned back as much as she could without getting the couch covered in Aloe, eyes closed as she waited for Lena to return. 

When she saw the flash of a camera from behind her lidded eyes, she snapped them open to find Lena grinning at her like a maniac, phone in hand. 

“Oh, this is definitely going on our Christmas Card this year.” Lena grinned as she slipped the phone back in her pocket and headed to the bathroom. 

Kara groaned. 

It wasn’t a knife or any of the other slow deaths she had imagined but she had known that somehow, Lena would have extracted her revenge. 

Now she just had to wait for December to get it.


End file.
